the ANCHUR party
by warner RED
Summary: Hogwarts ngadain pesta yang anchur n aneh bin ajaib.Hati-hati,membaca bisa menyebabkan kanker,impotensi,gangguan kehamilan dll.Fic pertama nih!R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Di pagi hari yang cuuu..erah, Hogwarts sudah mnunjukan ksibuknnya termsuk Harry Potter n Ron Weasley, smuanya lg pda cibuk mndekorasi Hogwarts(wuaduh da apa ya...?) tee..rnyata buakalan da party guitu di Hogwarts. party ala-ala koboy gtu. tiba-tiba Dumbledore mnyurh buat smua anax2 mnyingkir lalu mreka smua myingkir. Dumbledore mlai mengangkat tongkat shirnya,kluar sesuatu yg mengkilap di ujung tongkt'a n sketika tu jg Hogwarts mnjadi pdang pasir yg sungguh2 sangat lu...as bgt dg phon kaktus d stiap sisi'a n beberapa pondok yg diisi dg mnimum & berbagai mkanan lainnya yg sungguh lue..zat

Smua yg mlihat jd pingsan. 7 x bertrut-trut wuah kyak boker dlm shari(maksudnya klo lg diare),nah yg lbih aneh'a si Dumbledore yg myhir tmpat tsb, mualah jdi ikut-ikutan pingsan. weleh2 iki piye..?. stelah bangun mreka kembali bersiap-siap. mlam pun tiba smua penghuni Hogwarts dah siap2. suara roda becak(maklum pra bangswan di ngra tu brkendaraan bcak yg d li d indonesia dg harga mhal)pun mlai terdengar pra bangsawan n pra kmentrian shir pun dah buanyak yg dtang. Hingga terdengar sura dr suatu bcax bncana lalu smua tatapan brhenti d bcak itu. Dan yg kluar adalah putri hermione brsama nyokab'a (profesor Umbridge). Dihati Ron yg pling dua..lam &kbetulan mliht ada nyanyian "Cinderella pun tiba dengan bcak bencana spatu boots hiasi sikilnya smua mata terpana akan kdatangan'a, Ron pun jtuh cinta padanya huwo..huwo(suara srigala). Wuaduh ko' Ron tau cih lagu'a band Radja yg jdul'a Cinderella, juangan2 band Radja ngejiplak lgu luar ngri. Udah ah.. nanti lama2 w d geplak ma band Radja Gra2 nyebarin gsip yg bkan2. back story.

"aneh ya masa putri'a cntik,emak'a kyak gitu"bisik Harry ke Ron."mungkin emak dipungut kale di kndang kda nil d bombin"blz Ron. mreka trus cengeesan gak jlas kyak suara kuntilanak yg nge-bass. smentara itu putri Hermione yg berjlan dg anggun'a bersma nyokap'a tdk myadari kalo di dpan'a da btu yg ckup bsar dan............... gu..brak......(bila d liat dr glaksi bumi terlhat bergtar kncang akibat bobot'a profesor umbridge yg lbih dr setengah ton itu). karna ksal Hermione myihir mlut mreka hilang,hngga ksunyian pun mnyergap. si umbridge yg baik hati,ska mnolong n rjin mnabung(kyak pujian buat bocah2 in indonesia ja by the way Umbridge brubah 360 drajat tu ternyata gra2 d insafin ma Mansur)mengembalikn mlut mreka tp kbyakan mlut mreka berpndah tempt da yg d iduung,mata ampe tlinga, yah.. maklumin ja pnyihir kan bsa mal praktek jg.

beberapa mnit kmudian,saat putri Hermione brdansa dg pangeran Cedric(lelaki yg di jdohkan ibu'a untuk mnjadi clon suami)tiba2 ada upil yg menjanggel idung'a lalu ia pergi ke tempat yg aman untuk mengupil tp karna dah ksal bgt ma tu upil Hermione mnyemprot upil itu dg udara yg kencang yg d hembuskn mlalui hdung'a n upil itu pun mloncat jauh skali hingga mengenai pipinya Ron. Ron yg mnyadari klo ada bnda lengket d pipinya mengambil'a &di amati. Putri Hermione yg mlihat'a menjadi pucat pasi sperti tpung trigu."lo lg ngeliat apaan sich,ih...tu kan upil,lo ngupil ya..?"tanya Harry. "enak ja,tp liat deh ,ni upil bentuk'a lucu bgt ,bentuk'a hati,gw bersumpah kalo yg ngelempar upil ini cowok gw jadiin saudara tp kalo cewek gw jadiin pacar!"sumpah Ron. "ih..aneh bgt lo,tp kalo di liatin lucu juga"kata Harry.

keesokan harinya,Ron Bangun sambil menguap&memandang Harry yg ada di samping'a. "lo lagi nyobaiin model baru ya, kok kaos kaki di taroh di kuping kayak gitu?"tanya Ron sambil meledek. "enak aja,gw kayak gini gara2 ngorok lo yg super duper brisik n mengerikan itu" ketus Harry. "ya..sorry deh tapi kok gw bisa ada di sini sih prasan tadi malem pas party gw lagi minum es krim melon rasa jengkol buatan Cho Chang?" tanya Ron. "iya, lo tadi malem ktiduran gra2 pusing mikirin upil yang lo temuin itu"kata Harry.

Setelah mreka berdua sarapan bersama dgn anax2 Hogwarts lainnya,mreka pergi ke taman. di taman,tiba2 seseorang cewek jatuh di pelukan Harry n dalam hati Harry ada nyanyian"ku rasa ku tlah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama sulit bagiku untuk bisa berhenti menganggumi dirinya". "Eeh.. pasti deh di dalam hatinya Harry ada nyanyian lagunya RAN yang pandangan pertama,scara gw kan tau kalo Harry ngefans bgt ma lagu itu"kata Ron Dalam hati."sorry ya!" kata putri Ginny."oh.. ngak apa2 kok,oh ya nama lo siapa?"tanya Harry. "gw putri Ginny adeknya putri Haermione,nama lo siapa?". "nama w Harry Potter n ini Ron Weasley temen gw" kata harry.

Pada malam harinya. "Fred, lo knapa kok makananya gak diabisin,apa perlu gw yang makan?"tanya Ron. "ya udah lo makan aja, gw kayaknya sakit maag nih,soalnya gw ngak mkan tadi pagi n siang gara2 tadi malem gw makan 2 kue tart jumbo biasalah kalo orang baru jadian harus dirayain" kata Fred. lalu Fred pun kewarung dekat Hogwarts(kok ada warung ya di Hogwarts,maklumin aja deh namanya juga crita plesetan). Sampai di warung." bu,ada obat maag,gak?" tanya Fred,"oh,tunggu sbentar " kata ibu tersebut

beberapa saat,ibu itu menarik tangan seseorang. "Can I help you"kata Obama. "itu kan Brack Obama,presiden Amerika kok ada di Hogwarts"kata Fred dalam hati sambil cengo. "ibu....yg saya minta bukan Obama tapi obat maag" kata Fred kesal. Lalu Fred kembali ke Hogwarts dg kesal. Harry melintasi danau Hogwarts dan melihat seorang perempuan di pinggir danau di bawah rembulan, dan Harry menghampirinya, dan ternyata ia adalah..........

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer**:J.

Ternyata wanita yang sedang menangis di pinggir danau itu adalah putri Ginny Nobi . Tadinya Harry Potter ingin mendekatinya tapi bel tanda segera masuk asrama masing - masing berdencing . setelah sampai kamar , " wake up Ron , wake up " seru Harry potter berusaha untuk membangunkan Ron . " ada apa sih kamu membangunkan aku ? padahal aku sedang bermimpi naik odong – odong bersama putri Hermione , ow . . so sweet ! " Harry berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya kepada Ron . " tadi aku melihat putri Ginny sedang menangis " kata harry . " begitu saja kamu gembor – gemborin ampe bangunin aku , aku aja yang nemuin upil berbentuk hati ngak digembor – gemborin ampe segitunya , udah deh mendingan kamu temui dia besok aja , aku mau melanjutkan mimpi indahku dulu " . Harry pun beranjak ke tempat tidurnya , pikirannya terus tertuju kepada putri Ginny . Keesokan harinya , Harry menyadari ada air dimatanya dan ketika bangun ternyata air di matanya berasal dari Hedwig yang tidak sengaja membuang urin . " kali ini kau ku maafkan tapi lain kali kau akan ku jadikan " Owl Sate " ( sate burung hantu ) . Lalu Ron menghampiri Harry dan mengajaknya pergi ke taman di Hogwarts , disana mereka menemui Fred , George , Cho yang sedang menggosipkan adanya anak baru di Hogwarts " aku denger – denger ada anak baru disini yang namanya aneh banget kayak nama pemain kartun yang biasanya nongol di stasiun TV Global " Fred menggosip . Tatapan Harry yang waktu itu ngelengsot ( bahasa mana tu ngelengsot ) ke arah putri Ginny , langsung menghampirinya . " Hai . . putri " sapa harry , lalu putri pun membalas sapaannya . Dengan rasa 25 % takut , 50 % deg – degan , ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun mukanya sudah seperti orang ingin muntah " Kemarin aku melihatmu sedang menangis di pinggir danau , aku hanya ingin tanya mengapa kamu menangis ? " . " aku menangis karena aku akan dijodohkan dengan Patrick Star dari negri Bikini Bottom ( Lho bukannya itu Patrick yang ada di spongebob , dia kan bintang laut kenapa bisa dijodohin sama manusia ya ? ) dan aku tidak mau kalo takdirku harus sama kayak kak Hermione yang dijodohin sama pangeran Draco Malfoy , memang sih adat keluargaku dari kakekku yang bernama Nobita Nobi yang menikah dengan Shizuka ( bukannya itu Nobita yang ada di Doraemon , wah berarti putri Ginny itu anak berdarah campuran ) sudah menyarankan agar seluruh anggota keluargaku mempunyai pasangan dari keluarga terpandang . ( dalam hati Harry : semoga penjodohan itu gagal karena aku berharap , akulah yang pantas jadi pujangga hatinya ) . Si Harry ge – er ( bukan Yamaha Vega ZR lho ) . seandainya saja ada orang yang mau membantu aku " curhat Ginny . " mungkin aku bisa membantumu dan kamu jangan menangis ( ciela . . so sweet bener dah ) ! " . Harry pun berbincang – bincang dengan Ginny dan ia harus segera masuk karena jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai ternyata pada hari itu ada murid baru yang masuk kelas Griffindor dan mereka mendapatkan guru baru , semua anak terdiam karena mereka tidak percaya bahwa guru baru mereka adalah Profesor Umbridge Nobi . " perhatian untuk seluruh siswa saya Profesor Umbridge Nobi adalah guru pertahanan ilmu sihir kalian yang baru dan disini saya akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada murid baru yang bernama Neville Squerpants yang berasal dari negri Bikini bottom , ( "owh jadi ini anak baru yang digosipkan Fred " pikir harry ) dan saya akan mengebsen kalian : Harry Pinter " ( semua murid tertawa ) " Diam . . . ( teriakan umbridge membuat Hogwarts mengalami gempa yang kekuatannya 7 SR karena itu Dumbledore memerintahkan untuk semua guru dan murid agar segera keluar dari sekolah karena beranggapan bahwa benar – benar terjadi gempa ) memangnya salah kalau saya salah mengucapkannya " . Setelah jam pelajaran selesai . " aku tidak percaya kalo si Neville itu anak yang aneh , masa ' tadi dia meniup gelembung bisa berbentuk ubur – ubur , itu kan aneh " kata Ron dan George . " Masa sih ! Tapi yang ini pasti kalian lebih tidak percaya lagi karena putri Ginny akan dijodohkan dengan . . " Harry menghentikan ucapannya . " dengan siapa harry ? atau jangan – jangan mau dijodohin sama Kau – Tau - Siapa " desak Ron . " Ya . . bukanlah , jadi sebenarnya ia akan dijodohkan dengan Patrick Star teman saudara dari Neville Squerpants " lanjut Harry . " apa ? . . . ngak mungkin " teriak Fred , George , Ron , Cho secara bersamaan . Sontak beberapa murid yang ada disekitar mereka perhatiaanya tertuju kepada mereka . Cho pun membayangkan seandainya putrid Ginny menjadi putri yang aneh karena bermain menangkap ubur - ubur bersama Patrick . Malam pun tiba , Harry bertemu dengan putri Ginny karena memang mereka sudah janjian akan bertemu kembali karena harry ingin berusaha membantu putrid . Saat Harry melihat Putri Ginny di dalam hatinya ada nyanyian lagunya Afgan yang berjudul Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku ( wah . . aneh ya masa lagunya Afgan bisa terkenal ampe Hogwarts sih ) . " kenapa sih ko ' kamu ngeliat aku seperti itu ? " tanya Ginny . " abiz ! wajahnya putri bisa mengalihkan dunia sihirku " gombal Harry . " masa sih ! oia jadi apa rencana kamu untuk membantu aku ? " lanjut Ginny . " Jadi begini . . . . . . " Harry membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ginny .

" You say what ! , ( artinya : Apa kamu bilang ) kamu akan membawa aku kabur dari sini untuk beberapa saat " teriak putri Ginny . " abiz aku tidak punya ide lagi " kata Harry sambil menggaruk kepalanya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang kebingunan . " ya sudah deh , ngak apa – apa ! " . Lalu mereka pun menyusun rencana untuk bisa kabur .

APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA HARRY POTTER DAN PUTRI GINNY ?

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


End file.
